Let's Dance! (Part 1-2)
Let's Dance is the fourth episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of October 15 2012. Will has decided to reboot New Direction's "Booty Camp", but when Hayley takes offense to being overlooked at as an assistant in favor of Nina, the week evolves into the team's first Dancing Diva Off. Meanwhile, The Plot The plot of Let's Dance! is broken into four chapters: Part 1 Hayley is walking down the halls, happy to see people flinching at her mere presence. When she sees Stassi exiting from a nearby classroom however, the girls make eye contact before panicking and pivoting in opposite directions. Hayley, however, refuses to be cowed by the incident, and drags Stassi into a nearby closet to discuss what happened. Another argument ensues between them as they fight over who initiated the kiss, with both instructing the other not to try it again. Hayley leaves, and Stassi decides to prove to the streaky-haired girl that it hadn't been her idea. Teddy is taping his friend Jeremy for Liam, Andrew, and his documentary "Life in a Hallway", when he spots Caroline making her way down the corridor. Concerned that she'd been bullied, he follows her into an empty classroom, where he realizes she's practicing ballet. His presence startles her, causing her to fall. Teddy apologizes, complimenting her on her skill and remarking that he heard Coach Sylvester wanted her on the team. When Caroline huffs that she doesn't want to be like her sister, Teddy points out that just because he doesn't want to be like his brother doesn't mean he can't like doing the same things. "Limiting yourself to not doing something because of someone is just as stupid as only doing it because of them" he tells her. As Big Band music begins on the stereo, Caroline asks if he swings, to which Teddy replies his dancing skills are pretty much just swaying in the background. As she nods, beginning to step away however, he grasps her hand and asks her out, to which she accepts. Michelle is dragged into an empty classroom by Everett, where her brother accuses her of being caught with Austin Harrison. When she argues that they were only talking, he counters that Lindsay Erne says differently, and if Lindsay thinks that, then she's already told countless others. He reminds her that their dads told her to listen to him; that he was supposed to keep her safe from jocks like Austin. He asks her to just stop hanging out with him, but Michelle tells him that as a Cheerio, she has obligations to the social ladder to associate with guys like Austin, and can't just blow them off because her dorky big brother asks her to. She asks him to let her maintain some semblance of coolness, to which he concedes a little and she happily flits from the room. Emma is being led to the outer eating area by Ashwin for lunch, and he reveals to her that he's decided she was right and he should join Glee so they can hang out more. He auditions with Chammak Challo while dancing with Coby, Wally, Nina, and the Cheerios. Afterwards, he kisses Emma affectionately as Will, who was watching with her, welcomes him to Glee. Katie is walking alone in the halls and almost gets hit with a Slushie facial when a hand pulls her out of harm's way into an empty classroom. It turns out to be Carter Macy, who tells her he needs a favor-- a date. She is skeptical, but the jock explains that he needs a "good girl" to pretend to be his girlfriend for a while until after his sister's wedding. In return he offers to call a cease-fire on the Gleeks. Katie is reluctant, so Carter tells her to think about it, and leaves. As Katie walks out a minute later, she is promptly hit with a slushie. In the auditorium, Stassi is raging against Hayley to Nikki. Nikki informs her that Hayley is well on her way to expulsion, though Stassi is doubtful, since the sophomore is careful about covering her tracks. Nikki then places a folder on her friend's lap, which reveals plans and schematics for the prank. The Cheerio Captain instructs Stassi to get the "evidence" into Hayley's locker by Friday, and it will certainly prove her guilty of the prank and get her expelled. In Glee, Will introduces Ashwin and announces the reintroduction of Booty Camp, signing up Andrew, Liam, Teddy, Dylan, Dalton, Roxie, Emma, Katie, and Annie. When Annie tries to argue about her being there, Will tells her he purposely chose students with a wide range of skill level so they could help each other. He also announces Nina as his aide, which perturbs Hayley. Nina argues that her teaching experience and variety of expertise makes her most qualified to help, which Hayley takes offense to. As the girls argue, Annie points out that her step-brother Kurt would have declared this an opportunity for the season's first Diva-Off. Will loves the idea, and tells the kids to get ready to work. Part 2 Jennifer Johnson is on a tear through the halls and Dalton is following reluctantly behind her. She tells him that due to the attack on her and The Jenns last week, Stassi considers her a failure and is no longer talking to her. When Dalton asks why he's with her, she reveals that she needs him to be a big brother by helping her and dating Nikki to get back on her good side. Dalton emphatically refuses, and Jennifer accuses him of being selfish, pointing out that since he's popular but doesn't date and hangs out with Coby, people are starting to think he's gay. Dalton tells her that he doesn't want to date Medusa, and she should fix her own messes. When Jenn cryptically reminds him she could ruin his life, he retorts that his life wouldn't be the only one ruined if she did. To make up for the awful way the Cheerio Gleeks (especially his sister) have been treating him, Everett has brought Dylan to the auditorium so they can practice choreography. Dylan is having trouble, so Everett suggests a water break. When Everett asks how he's doing, Dylan replies that all of the girls in the club hate him. Everett places most of the blame on his sister, who is protective of her team and loves drama; adding that he just doesn't know what to do with her, and he'd hoped that associating with Annie would teach her which jocks to steer clear of. Dylan accidentally reveals that Michelle has also been rumored to be caught in the supply closet with Austin before second period earlier. Everett stands angrily as Dylan apologizes, stating that his sister's just going to have to get herself out of her mess. He then delicately suggests that Dylan might have better luck with the choreography with different (ie better-fitting) clothes, but Dylan insists he can get it as they snap off the beat. When they finish, they head down the hallway and run into Coby as they pass the gymnasium. After meeting Dylan and polite conversation, Coby tells Everett to let Michelle know he didn't find the name of the jock Katie was rumored to have been asked out by. As Coby runs back to the gym, Dylan is visibly upset by the news. At Booty Camp, Will, Nina, and Hayley were attempting to teach a basic routine to the team. Katie, Liam, and Annie are doing fairly well, while Dylan, Dalton, and Emma are functional but stiff; however, Roxie, Teddy, and Andrew are so off that Stassi, who is watching from the audience, bursts out laughing. Hayley jumps down from the stage to ask her why the junior is stalking her, to which Stassi points out Hayley wouldn't be here if she wasn't so priggish, calling her a "Maksim". She reveals she's actually here to check out the "progress" of her team. Hayley doesn't believe her, but tells her to stop distracting the team. The group is still having problems, and Annie asks if there isn't a less boring way to get better. Dalton, watching Roxie have trouble, breaks into Land of 1000 Dances with Hayley and Nina. He tries to pull Roxie forward to help her, but when she messes up again, she blushes and runs out the door. Dalton runs after Roxie, who is leaning up against the locker panting. She snaps at him that she's been sore all week, that she is the worst one there, and is angry that he put her front and center. He explains that he was trying to help her have fun with it, but she just shakes her head and makes for the exit. Stassi appears from behind Dalton, commenting on his failure. When the sophomore asks what she wants, she tells him that she needs a date to BreadstiX and he will be taking her, or she'll tell Jennifer that he's joined Glee. She points out that while she doesn't know what his sister has on him, she does know that he doesn't want her to use it, and so affirms their date before walking back to the auditorium. Liam walks up to Emma as she takes a water break and asks where Ashwin is, pointing out that Stassi and Caroline are in the audience supporting their friends, and so shouldn't her boyfriend be there as well? Emma informs him that Ashwin has a 4-H meeting, but they have a "private" tutoring session tomorrow. Liam retorts meanly about the boring nature of their relationship, and with a glare, Emma stomps away. When Andrew asks what he's doing, Liam gives a smile and replies he's just trying to get her to lighten up. Wednesday at school Stassi is fully playing up Dalton as her boyfriend. She joins him at his table, surprising Coby, Crash, and Walt. Coby asks where Roxie is, and Dalton guesses that since she looked under the weather yesterday, maybe she called in sick. Walt smiles and says he imagines that would be Dalton's wish/guess. Stassi fits in well with the group, and discusses picking up tips from Roxie, who the boys seem to like a lot. Just then, Jennifer sees them and furiously storms over to their table, where she drags her brother just outside the doors and demands he break up with Stassi. When he refuses, she informs him that he is "on her list". Michelle runs to catch up to Everett, who is trying to ignore her. He informs her that he knows about her luring Austin into a supply closet to get information, but while he knows it didn't go any further, the rest of the school doesn't. When this doesn't seem to bother Michelle, he asks incredulously if she's willing to destroy her reputation for gossip. At Glee rehearsal, the two sing I Can Do Without You before reconciling. At her session with Ashwin, Emma is displeased with her progress. She complains that she's not fluid, and therefore no good at dancing, while Ashwin tells her she just needs to relax. Remembering Liam's words about being a control freak, she impulsively kisses her boyfriend, who happily returns the gesture. However, she soon pulls away, leaving a confused Ashwin on the floor. She asks if he thinks she's a perfectionist, which he does, but tries to explain that he doesn't think it's a bad thing. Emma suggests that they get back to work, but Ashwin thinks they should eat something first. She reminds him she gave up carbs, which he tells her is ridiculous, stating that she needs the energy. Angry that he isn't supporting her attempts to be more healthy, Emma snaps at her boyfriend and leaves angrily. Songs Trivia * Chammak Challo is Indian slang for "Sexy Girl" * Mark is Roger's best friend in the musical RENT * The Most Dangerous Game is a short story written by Richard Connell about an island where a hunter hunts other men. * Mr. Tambourine Man is a reference to a Bob Dylan song of the same name released in 1965 from his album Bring it all Back. * William Shatner, Sean Connery, and Alan Cumming are actors that are well known for their vocal inflection, as well as their work. * Maksim Chmerkovskiy is a dancer from the television show Dancing With the Stars known for his diva attitude and loud opinions. * John Hinckley Jr. was a stalker of actress Jodie Foster, who attempted to assassinate the then-president Ronald Reagan in order to impress her. Category:Episodes